When The Tide Comes In
by jasonandpiper
Summary: When Annabeth is killed by a tsunami, Percy sets out on a quest deep into his father's domain to find her and bring her back to him. He would succeed, he HAD to.


**ANOTHER story. But I'm really pleased with this. PLEASE review!**

Percy Jackson laughed and grabbed Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend's hand. She smiled at him and gave in. A smile as bright as the sun, Percy had come to notice, that she only gave to him. He liked that.

A giggle, like a whisper of the wind, but Percy could hear it; he heard it whenever he made her laugh, which made him happy.

Percy loved Annabeth now, he couldn't deny that. He looked at her, her beautiful blonde hair that was silky to the touch, her sun-kissed skin, smooth as marble, and her eyes, once upon a time they were a storm of twisting grey clouds, stony and dull, which hardened when they came upon the sight of him, now they sparkled every time he looked in them. That was then, this was now, and he was going to make the most of it.

Hand in hand, they made there way into the calm sea. Annabeth shut her beautiful eyes and floated under. She didn't come back up. Percy panicked. He ducked under and searched all around him. He floated up and wanted to cry.

"Arrghh!" He yelped as he was dragged under and swirled around to face his attacker. A beautiful face, then lips pressed to his. Tantalising lips. Everything he had ever wanted. This was the life.

She pulled back. A blonde ringlet floated in front of her eyes. Percy reached out and brushed it back behind her ear. Once again placing his hand with hers he took her up above the water. He raised his hand. A questioning look, a fleeting glance. Water spurted up from the sea and began to spell out the words that took her wonderful breath away.

'I LOVE YOU'

Another kiss was what he got, a deep, passionate but tender kiss.

"I love you too." She said who knew that only four words could have such meaning.

A grin as wide as the sea they were in, a smile a pretty as the flowers. Life could never have been better for the two lovebirds. And then a grin and a smile, so happy, turned into frowns, so dark and confused, at the sudden change around them.

Where had the water gone, the fish, the seaweed, even the friendly nymphs who had been watching on the pier? Annabeth clutched Percy's arm.

"I know what this is." The sweet, lulling, melodic voice was worried sounding, that wasn't what Percy was used to, he missed it already. "It's a tsunami, Percy."

"What?" Percy was confused.

"You should know this one, Fish Head." Her voice softened a bit. "A tsunami is a giant wave, when it comes; the tide is sucked back out to form the wave. It is caused by an earthquake, usually under the sea- oh, never mind, you don't understand, but the point is that we HAVE to get out of here, NOW!"

"OK, let's go." Percy took her hand; it was clammy, almost as if she had been inside a steam room.

Then he heard it, it was a faint swoosh at first, but then he saw a huge wave as tall as the EmpireState building on the way to Olympus. They began to run, but suddenly it was there, almost as if it was drawn to Percy, it probably was, just another side-affect of being a Son of Poseidon.

It was close, much closer than he had last looked, he turned to Annabeth, pulled her into his arms, and then it was upon them. A last kiss and they could no longer see. Percy tried desperately to control the endless water that was crashing down upon them. It was no use. Suddenly, Annabeth slipped from his arms, he flailed in the water as he tried to find her, but she was gone. Then he saw her, floating unconscious quite far away from him, he could get to her, if he could just concentrate.

Percy thought about Camp-Half Blood, he thought about CampJupiter, but most of all, he thought about Annabeth. All those happy memories flooded out of his finger tips as he used all of his power that was inside of him to push away the water. He succeeded; the huge wave was blasted way out into the ocean. He still felt his finger tips pulsing with warm energy. He pushed himself forwards, like he was on a speed boat. He found the still unconscious Annabeth, beauty was still radiating off her.

But then she was gone. She had sunk, he dived under he saw her floating down, she hit the seabed, and disappeared. The sea had claimed her for its own.


End file.
